Your heart is light as a feather
by PwePwe
Summary: mikan was still thinking about the kiss.what she didnt know was that a lamp was falling towards her.natsume quickly pushed her to the side.mikan turned around.NAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUMMMMMEEEEE mikan screamed!
1. Chapter 1

"OMG IM FEAKIN LATE!!!"Screamed a 15 years old girl. She has long brown hair with gold streeks.She is the most popular girl in the school. She even has her own FANCLUB!  
"Im going to be late…..and it's jin-jins class!OMFG IM GOING TO BE LATE!!

"5…..4….3…..2….1…..BAM!" "oi…watch where your going polka-dots….oh now its pineapples today" said the most coolest boy in the school..He is the populist boy in the academy and the hottest one too!...NATSUME!

"HHHHHEEEENNNNTTTAAAIIIIII!!!!!!"screamed mikan with a red face.

After class ended….

Ne ne ne hotoru….wanna go with we to central town? Said mikan with puppy dog eyes…. "1 word mikan…..NOOOOOOOOOOO…and the puppy dog eyes don't work on me….remmeber im your bestfriend…….sucka!" 

"WWWHHHYYYY!!! Fine be that way…" mikan shouted…..

MIKAN P.O.V

Well if hotoru wasn't going with me to central town then I mind as well go to the sakura tree.When I got there I didn't see anyone so I just sat down and started singing….

As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

Fallen soldiers, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cause now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying what a story!  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone

NATSTUME P.O.V

wow I never new polka-dots was good at singing…I cant believe I love her but who cares…she is the hottest girl in school…sweet.

END OF POV

oi..polka-dots you're a pretty good singer natsume said while jumping down the tree.  
OH…hey natsume never knew you gave compliments….

didn't u hear me polka-dots…I said ur a pretty good singer…..for an idiot natsume said calmly.  
WAT DID YOU SAY NATSUME…MMMEEEEAAAAANNNIIIIEEEE!!!  
Well….see ya…….POLKA-DOTS!!!

Next day..  
RRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!!BAM! ouch that hurt……stupid alarm clock cant believe I bought that from hotoru…When I looked at the clock it was only 7:25.wow not bad…….OMG IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!

mikan quickly went into her puny kitchen hotoru made for her for her birthday and quickly ate 2 pieces of moon cake with milk….EWWWWWWW.

NOOOOOO IM GOING TO BE LATE..WAIT FOR ME!!!

while mikan was runny she suddenly got a stomache ach and quickly went into the washroom…she quickly took a shit and ran out of the washroom…..but she didn't know was that she had toilet paper stuck onto her shoe……


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan opened the door………….IM NOT LATE MR JINNNO SENSEI!!!! Screamed mikan.  
Suddenly the whole class burst into laughter because of wat was stuck to mikans shoe…..

Wats so funny guys said mikan…with a doofus face.  
koko quickly told mikan that she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe in her mind then….

WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!shouted mikan with a tomatoe face!!

polka-dots can you be any louder…you can make a deaf person hear again!!!!

WHAT YOU SAY NATSUME…HENTAI!!!!!COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!mikan chased natsume till they were outside the sakura tree..

NATSUME THOUGHTS…

wow…..pantnever knew pant she can run that fast….even if she eats a lot..pant wow…haha…

end of thoughts…

polka-dots…pant never knew you can run that fastpant even if you eat a lot!pantnastume said.

what you say natsume said mikan while holding up her fists.

I said polka-dots sheesh do I have to repeat..i said that I never knew you can run that fast even though you eat like a pig!!

WHAT YOU MEANIE COME BACK HERE PERVERT!!

then they started chasing each ….AGAIN!! till they got tired and went back to their room.

Next morning!!

wow I can believe I woke up early…cool….wow I still got 1 hour till class starts.oh well mind as well go back to sleep.then mikan went back to sleep…

OMG IM LATE!!!mikan shouted….she quickly wen into the kitchen and grabbed 2 peanut butter sandwhiches and ate them then she drank 1 cup of tea and orange juice…SICK..

She quickly ran into the classroom…good thing mr.narumi wastn there yet so she did her routine ever morning!

GOOD MORING EVERYONE!!!mikan said cheerfully.good morning yuu the class president said.

HOOOOOOTTTTAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! MIKAN screamed while running to her bestfriend to give her a big warm hug!!

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!ouch that hurt hotaru….mikan whined!

then the 2 hottest boys came in…

shupt up polka-dots.i can hear you from china….if you even know where it is for an idiot..

SHUT UP PERVERT!!

good morning ruka….good morning natsume!

good morning mikan said ruka…( he doesn't blush anymore cuz he likes someone els….guess who)

hn natsume said in his cool voice….

then someone had to interrupt! 

GOOD MORNING NATSUME-KUN!!I HOPE THE STUPID GIRL DIDN'T BOTHER YOU MY LOVE!!!  
WANNA HAVE A COOKIE I BAKED IT MYSELF!!!shouted sumire….eww

everyone quickly stared at nastume and sumire and then at the cookie….  
when they looked at the cookie it looked……disgusting…it had green stuff on it and if you looked close enough you can seee something sticking out…

but mikan being the stupid one just stood up and took a cookie…..and ate it cuz it looked really good to her….sick..

HEY STUPID GIRL WHY DID YOU EAT MY COOKIE!! ITS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR MY NATSUME-KUN YOU HAG!!

oh sorry sumire…it looked really good so I had to try it…  
then all of a sudden mikan fell on the ground hugging her stomache…  
OUCH!!! I THINK I HAVE A STOMACHE ACHE…..IT MUST BE YOUR COOKIe SUMIRE….OUCH!!!

then out of no where natsume carried mikan to the hospital while hotaru and ruka where tagging along..

thanks natsume for carrying me…..it means a lot ot me….mikan whispered..  
but natsume hears it and said HN but you could see a tiny blush forming on his cheeks…

while mikan was lying on the bed sleeping.the doctor told natsume and ruka nd hotoru to step outside….

I think she should stay at one of your rooms cuz she is getting lots of stomache aches a lot these days and going to the washroom.she isn't eating the right food in the morning and it mixes which eventually gets a stomache ache…

ok thnx docter they said and went back in….

so hotoru.whos room should mikan stay at?ask ruka  
let mikan stay at natsumes room since be both know that mikan and natsume like each other but too stupid to even notice…natsume cuz of his pride and mikan being stupid…now that's the finaly decision.

they both walked up to natsume and said at the same time:natsume, mikan is staying at your room so you better keep an eye on her or you will never see the daylights again got it..

soon both of them left…

NATSTUME POV

wow…that was kinda creepy when ruka and imai said the exact things at the exact times…scary…

END OF POV

When it was 9 pm. Natsume carried mikan carefully not to wake her up to his room and placed her on his bed while he slept on the couch. 

NEXT MORNING!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM LATE!!!! Shouted mikan..she then started running around the room and suddenly stopped…she looked around the room.

hey this isn't my room said mikan in her lowest voice….wen she was about to scream..

OI…..polka-dots your in my room so you better shut up and don't scream and sit down so I can make you breakfast…natsume said.

WHHHHYY AM I IN YOUR ROOOM PERVERT!!!Shouted mikan which can be heard everywhere….including china…joking!

cuz the docter said that you weren't eating properly and ruka and your bestfriend told me to take care of you so you better shut your pie hole.

oh…..ok…mikan said.

Get readypolka-dots….go take a shower while I cook us some breakfast.natsume said

natsume you cook?the natsume hyuuga cooks?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA mikan said while laughing on the floor!

just shut up and get ready or ill tell everyone what you did to me 2 years ago natsume said..

WHAT!!! YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED!!!YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!!shouted mikan while stomping her feet into the washroom..

while natsume was cooking breakfast,he heard the door slightly open and so he turned around to see mikans head poped out and u can almost see her thighs…

natsume started blushing ten different shades of red…

um……….natsume….can you pass me the towel cuz I forgot it…hehe sorry..mikan said while blushing…

uhhhh….oh ok…..natsume said quietly and threw the towel at her face…..she then shut the door with a loud BANG!

after a few minutes mikan cam out with her uniform on while natsume just started eating.

So WATS for breakfast natsume? Mikan asked questionably 0.o

polka-dots can you not see what im eating or are you just blind?natsume said smirking.

well sorry for being blind pervert…mikan shouted!!!

she then sat down and started eating her breakfast

( which was bacon, rice, and eggs!! YUMMY)

when both of them where finish eating mikan was washing the dishes cuz natsume cooked and looked after her.

soon both of them walked to the classroom side by side. SO CUTE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan opened the door………….IM NOT LATE MR JINNNO SENSEI!!!! Screamed mikan.  
Suddenly the whole class burst into laughter because of wat was stuck to mikans shoe…..

Wats so funny guys said mikan…with a doofus face.  
koko quickly told mikan that she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe in her mind then….

WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!shouted mikan with a tomatoe face!!

polka-dots can you be any louder…you can make a deaf person hear again!!!!

WHAT YOU SAY NATSUME…HENTAI!!!!!COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!mikan chased natsume till they were outside the sakura tree..

NATSUME THOUGHTS…

wow…..pantnever knew pant she can run that fast….even if she eats a lot..pant wow…haha…

end of thoughts…

polka-dots…pant never knew you can run that fastpant even if you eat a lot!pantnastume said.

what you say natsume said mikan while holding up her fists.

I said polka-dots sheesh do I have to repeat..i said that I never knew you can run that fast even though you eat like a pig!!

WHAT YOU MEANIE COME BACK HERE PERVERT!!

then they started chasing each ….AGAIN!! till they got tired and went back to their room.

Next morning!!

wow I can believe I woke up early…cool….wow I still got 1 hour till class starts.oh well mind as well go back to sleep.then mikan went back to sleep…

OMG IM LATE!!!mikan shouted….she quickly wen into the kitchen and grabbed 2 peanut butter sandwhiches and ate them then she drank 1 cup of tea and orange juice…SICK..

She quickly ran into the classroom…good thing mr.narumi wastn there yet so she did her routine ever morning!

GOOD MORING EVERYONE!!!mikan said cheerfully.good morning yuu the class president said.

HOOOOOOTTTTAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! MIKAN screamed while running to her bestfriend to give her a big warm hug!!

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!ouch that hurt hotaru….mikan whined!

then the 2 hottest boys came in…

shupt up polka-dots.i can hear you from china….if you even know where it is for an idiot..

SHUT UP PERVERT!!

good morning ruka….good morning natsume!

good morning mikan said ruka…( he doesn't blush anymore cuz he likes someone els….guess who)

hn natsume said in his cool voice….

then someone had to interrupt! 

GOOD MORNING NATSUME-KUN!!I HOPE THE STUPID GIRL DIDN'T BOTHER YOU MY LOVE!!!  
WANNA HAVE A COOKIE I BAKED IT MYSELF!!!shouted sumire….eww

everyone quickly stared at nastume and sumire and then at the cookie….  
when they looked at the cookie it looked……disgusting…it had green stuff on it and if you looked close enough you can seee something sticking out…

but mikan being the stupid one just stood up and took a cookie…..and ate it cuz it looked really good to her….sick..

HEY STUPID GIRL WHY DID YOU EAT MY COOKIE!! ITS SUPPOSE TO BE FOR MY NATSUME-KUN YOU HAG!!

oh sorry sumire…it looked really good so I had to try it…  
then all of a sudden mikan fell on the ground hugging her stomache…  
OUCH!!! I THINK I HAVE A STOMACHE ACHE…..IT MUST BE YOUR COOKIe SUMIRE….OUCH!!!

then out of no where natsume carried mikan to the hospital while hotaru and ruka where tagging along..

thanks natsume for carrying me…..it means a lot ot me….mikan whispered..  
but natsume hears it and said HN but you could see a tiny blush forming on his cheeks…

while mikan was lying on the bed sleeping.the doctor told natsume and ruka nd hotoru to step outside….

I think she should stay at one of your rooms cuz she is getting lots of stomache aches a lot these days and going to the washroom.she isn't eating the right food in the morning and it mixes which eventually gets a stomache ache…

ok thnx docter they said and went back in….

so hotoru.whos room should mikan stay at?ask ruka  
let mikan stay at natsumes room since be both know that mikan and natsume like each other but too stupid to even notice…natsume cuz of his pride and mikan being stupid…now that's the finaly decision.

they both walked up to natsume and said at the same time:natsume, mikan is staying at your room so you better keep an eye on her or you will never see the daylights again got it..

soon both of them left…

NATSTUME POV

wow…that was kinda creepy when ruka and imai said the exact things at the exact times…scary…

END OF POV

When it was 9 pm. Natsume carried mikan carefully not to wake her up to his room and placed her on his bed while he slept on the couch. 

NEXT MORNING!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM LATE!!!! Shouted mikan..she then started running around the room and suddenly stopped…she looked around the room.

hey this isn't my room said mikan in her lowest voice….wen she was about to scream..

OI…..polka-dots your in my room so you better shut up and don't scream and sit down so I can make you breakfast…natsume said.

WHHHHYY AM I IN YOUR ROOOM PERVERT!!!Shouted mikan which can be heard everywhere….including china…joking!

cuz the docter said that you weren't eating properly and ruka and your bestfriend told me to take care of you so you better shut your pie hole.

oh…..ok…mikan said.

Get readypolka-dots….go take a shower while I cook us some breakfast.natsume said

natsume you cook?the natsume hyuuga cooks?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA mikan said while laughing on the floor!

just shut up and get ready or ill tell everyone what you did to me 2 years ago natsume said..

WHAT!!! YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED!!!YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!!shouted mikan while stomping her feet into the washroom..

while natsume was cooking breakfast,he heard the door slightly open and so he turned around to see mikans head poped out and u can almost see her thighs…

natsume started blushing ten different shades of red…

um……….natsume….can you pass me the towel cuz I forgot it…hehe sorry..mikan said while blushing…

uhhhh….oh ok…..natsume said quietly and threw the towel at her face…..she then shut the door with a loud BANG!

after a few minutes mikan cam out with her uniform on while natsume just started eating.

So WATS for breakfast natsume? Mikan asked questionably 0.o

polka-dots can you not see what im eating or are you just blind?natsume said smirking.

well sorry for being blind pervert…mikan shouted!!!

she then sat down and started eating her breakfast

( which was bacon, rice, and eggs!! YUMMY)

when both of them where finish eating mikan was washing the dishes cuz natsume cooked and looked after her.

soon both of them walked to the classroom side by side. SO CUTE!!


	4. Chapter 4

When mikan opened the classroom door.

GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Mikan said in a very loud voice.  
GOOD MORNING MIKAN! Everyone said..

HOOOOOOTTTTTTOOOOORRRRRRUUUUUU! Mikan shouted while running towards her trying ot give her a big bear hug!!

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!hotoru shot mikan with her baka gun 4.0

mikan then flew and hit the wall with a big fat print.. 

OOOUUUCHH HOTORU YOU MEANIIEEEEEE!!mikan cried.  
oh don't cry mikan-chan u know hotoru is just being herself……yuu said trying to comfort mikan..

your right yuu said mikan making a big warm smile!!

then the 2 boys entered the classroom.

good morning ruka….good morning natsume!! Mikan shouted even though they were right infront of them….lol

good morning mikan ruka said politely.

shut it polka-dots…don't want to wake up the dead do you? Natsume teased..

5…4….3….2……1……..MMMMEEEEAAAANNNIIIIIEEE!!!!

then out of no where the lights blackout…

natsume knew mikan was afraid of the dark so he went to search for her…

oi….polka-dots where are you?he whispered….

he kept on saying that intill he heard wimpering.

natsume quickly went up to her and hugged mikan…

shhhhhh polka-dots don't need to be scared…..im right here natsume said trying to comfort mikan…

ok….mikan said half crying.

mikan then quickly hugged natsume really tight while resting her head on his chest.

she felt that natsume was really warm so she kept on huggung him while closing her eyes shut.

Then the lights came back on so the 2 quickly let go of each other…..

CLASS ENDED!!

mikan was packing her bags intill she thought of the best idea to repay natsume…

she quickly went on the last bus to central town…

she couldn't find anything so she just went back empty handed…  
so she just went to hotoru and asked her what she can give natsume…

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!shouted mikan to hotoru…

why would I do that? Question mikan…

cuz…you have no gift cuz your poor and plus I would bet he would love that present mikan…hotoru said no bothering to look at mikan because she was fixing her invention.

sigh ok hotoru you win….

mikan quickly left the hotoru alone and ran for the sakura tree.

She then saw natsume and so it was her chance to give him her gift…

NATSUME YOU UP THERE screamed mikan!!

Okokok polka-dots don't need to yell jeez….natsume said jumping down the tree.

Well…..natsume I have a gift for you for comforting me while the school had a black out…mikan said blushing…

uhhhh ok? Natsume said questionably.

um…………natsume can u close your eyes please cuz its a surprise.mikan said blushing…

natsume thought twice then he closed his eyes…

soon he felt lips on top of his lips..

MIKAN WAS FREAKING KISSING HIM!!

soon he gave in and snaked his arms around her waist deepening the kiss…

mikan was liking the kiss so much so she putted her arms around his neck,,

about 2 minutes of kissing they parted and looked into each others eyes..

They quickly leg go of each other and started blushing...

well natsume that was your present mikan said blushing really badly…

then she started running while saying " HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR SPECIAL PRESENT FROM ME!!!" mikan shouted then disappeared into her room….( SO SWEET!!) 

Natsume smirked at that then left to go back to his room.

NEXT DAY

Mikan was walking to her classroom then suddenly she got slammed into the wall…  
natsume was pushing her with his chest while he made a human cage around her so she cant escape...natsume lowered his head so it was touching to mikans..  
Natsume what do you want? Mikan whispered while blushing different shades of red! Natsume then flipped her skirt a little so he can see what she was wearing... "So your wearing monkeys today eh polka-dots"natsume said while smirking.  
EHHH?mikan then looked down and saw that natsume flipped her skirt and say a tiny bit of her panty……HENT----

natsume kissed mikan while holding her waist and the other hand supporting them…  
mikan then gave in and started kissing with him….  
after 2 minutes of kissing they parted away. They were both blushing but natsume was hiding it from his bangs...  
polka-dots never knew you were a good kisser…maybe next time we should do this more often natsume said smirking. Then he started walking back to the classroom...

mikan quickly ran to catch up to him but didn't say a single word.She was thinking too much about the kiss that she didn't know that one of the lamps hanging on top of the ceiling was falling down towards her.  
Then in a quick blink mikan got pushed right onto the wall.  
She didn't know what happened until she saw natsume on the floor lying on the ground with the lamp on top of him bleeding form the back…

NATSUME!!Mikan screamed and quickly went towards him…

sob natsume don't sob leave me sob I wanted to tell you something sob that I loved you since I saw you when sob I first came to the academysob

Natsume heard everything it's just that he couldn't talk.Mikan then quickly dragged natsume to the hospital wing...

so…will natsume live doctor? Mikan said while crying.  
He will survive sakura so please don't crying the doctor said while trying to comfort mikan.  
soon the doctor left and so mikan took a chair and dragged it to sit beside natsume.  
she then held his hand and after a few hours of changing towels on his head she finally fell asleep.

NATSUME POV

when I woke up my back started aching..so painfull.owowowowoow then I felt someones hand on top of mine..i looked at my side to see polka-dots holding my hand while sleeping..she must be taking care of me while I was sleeping thought natsume.i tried moving but my backed hurt too much so I just layed back down not to wake her up.oh yeah I remember I saved polka-dots but I got hit by that lamp…stupid lamp..going to kill mr.narumi to fix it.oh yeah polka-dots confessed to me…I think I should comfess to her once and for all

END OF THOUGHTS

I quickly shook polka-dots up..uhhh what happened mikan said …she then saw natsume..  
NATSUME YOUR ALIVE!!!mikan said with joy.she quickly gave natsume a big bear hug ever!!  
natsume quickly shook out of her grasp and held mikans shoulder with his 2 hands…natsume then gave the best kiss he never gave to any girl before!he put one of his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss..soon mikan gave in and puted her arms around his neck.they were kissing for about 3 minutes (new record!!)

soon they parted away and wwere blushing really hard.  
mikan…I have to tell you something natsume whispered into her ear which made her blush cuz he said her name for the first time!!  
mikan….I-I-I….L-L-LOVE YOU!!!!natsume said…  
natsume was was blushing really hard but mikan couldn't see cuz he was looking away.

natsume….mikan whispered I love you too.she smiled I big one never before in her life!  
natsume turned around surprised and soon he smiled too which mikan saw!!

OMG NATSUME YOU SMILED!!!mikan said jumping for joy! She was dancing around the room.  
oi..polka-dots come over here for a sec natsume said smirking..  
uhhhhh…ok? Mikan then came up to natsume…..will you be my girlfriend?natsume said

YYYYYYEEEEESSSS!mikan screamed for joy!!natsume then smiled and quickly gave mikan a quick kiss before standing up from the bed. His back wasn't hurting anymore cuz the best


	5. Chapter 5

thing ever has happened to him!! She then held his hand but he let go.mikan then looked questionably at natsume..

if you wanted to hold my hand polka-dots..it should be me..then natsume held mikans hand with a small smile but mikan saw it!!

NATSUME YOU SMILED AGAIN!!mikan screamed while swinging there arms..  
natsume quickly kissd her to shut her up….SHHHHHH I don't want other people knowing our relationship ok? Natsume said quietly but they didn't know was that a short-haried girl with violet eyes and beside her was a boy carrying his bunny were talking pictures of them…..( KAWAII!!!)

but natsume I want hotoru to know…she is my bestfriend mikan said  
fine but I get to tell ruka too…natsume said also  
OK they both said at the same time……………weird..

So they were heading back to the classroom. Before they went in they let go of each other and went in separately…

HOOOTTTTTOOOOORRRRRUUUUUU!!!! Mikan said while trying to hug her bestfriend….(well everyone knows whats going to happen..  
BAKABAKABKAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!! hotoru shot with her baka gun 4.0  
ouch that hurt hotoru…..mikan said while crying waterfalls..  
oi…poka-dots can you be any louder natsume said while shoving his hands into his pockets and walking to his seat..he then put his feet on top of the table and started reading it..  
PERVERT!! Mikan shouted.hmmph mikan then sat beside natsume..

AFTER CLASSS

mikan then dragged natsume to hotoru and ruka who where sitting on the bench talking.  
HOTORU!!! Mikan shouted NATSUME AND I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!  
what do you want baka.hotoru said not even looking at her…  
um……mikan stuttered….me and natsume uhhh….g-g-got to-to-to geth-geth-gether--  
me and polka-dots are now boyfriend and girlfriend….natsume said while no emotions were not showing..

HEY I was suppose to tell them…..hmmph mikan then crossed her arms over her chest.  
natsume then hugged her from behind making her blush really hard.  
hotoru and ruka were just staring at them like they were know it alls.  
aren't you guys surprised mikan said to hotoru.  
uhhh…actually no hotoru said…we saw everything of what happened nad we even took pictures…they are right now getting sold by yuu and koko hotoru said while eatingher crabs she just got out…

WHAT!!!!! Mikan said while looking up at natsume but he looks like he doesn't care..  
mikan ,,,hyuugo…..i suggest you run away right now cuz in 5 seconds both of your fan clubs willl come after you…

5…..4…….3……….2……….1……………

WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!! Both fanclubs said at the same time!!  
MIKAN IS TAKEN!!! All the boys said..  
NATSUME-SAMA IS TAKEN!!! All the girls say…

soon natsume and mikan quickly felt the floor shaking like it was an earthquake and so both of them ran to the sakura tree holding hands! ( yah!!)  
when they got there natsume quickly jumped onto the sakura tree..  
NATSUME HELP ME GET UP!! Mikan shouted trying to hold up her hands..she was to weakk to climp the tree.so natsume jumped down but it was too late!  
all the fan boys of mikans fanclub came rushing towards mikan and gobbled her up asking her questions.

MIKAN!!! YOUR TAKEN!? WHY NOT PICK ME WE ALL LOVE YOU!! they all said  
NATSUME-SAMA YOUR TAKEN!!!WHY TAKE THAT STUPID NO-STAR!!! WHY NOT ME! All the the girls said…

NATSUME HELP ME!! MIKAN SHOUTED TO NATSUME…  
natsume quickly got angry and flames started appearing all over his body!  
GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ASSES!!!!!!  
soon everyones hair got burned which now they are all bold…natsume quickly ran up to mikan and carried her jumping from tree to tree to his room.

when natsume was outside of his window he quickly opened it and jumped right in while carrying mikan.when he got in he gently put mikan on the bed.  
mikan was blushing really hard then out of no where he kissed mikan passionately.he wrapped his arms around her while mikan put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

soon they where kissing each other for 5 minutes (new record again!!) until they broke aparted.they didn't know was that hotoru was taking picutes of them while ruka was blushing cuz he was thinking how pretty hotoru was!LOL

until natsume heard clicking and so did mikan and so they got up and looked at the door.  
it was open slightly so mikan pretened to do something..  
uhhh natsume im going to go to the washroom ok?mikan said winking.  
ok polka-dots…better not stink up the washroom natsume said smirking  
hmmph fine mikan said but before she closed the door she yelled out PERVERT!!  
mikan pretended to close the door so she crept silently to natsumes door…then she opened is and said GOT YOU HOTORU AND RUKA-PYON!!!

but what they saw surprised them the was on top of hotoru kissing her!!!  
they both parted away while ruka was blushing ten different shades of pink while hotru was taking pictures of him.. 

y-y-you guys its no wh-wh-what you think…ruka stuttered. I slipt and fell on top of hotoru..ruka said blushing..hotoru was still taking pictures of him….LOL.soon natsume came behind mikan and hugged but mikan wasn't blushing for the first time.

you guys mind as well confess already..natsume said smirking…then mikan continued. Yeha me both know that both of you buys like each other so mind as well confess right now mikan said with a big smile!!

ruka then got all of his courage and then blurted out….HOTORU I R-R-REAALY LOVE SO WILL YOU BECOME MY GIRLFRIEND!!! Ruka was blushing too much like a volcano about to erupt….then out of no where hotoru kissed ruka and walked had a big smile and so he said good bye to mikan and natsume and ran to catch up to hotoru…he then held hands with her which made hotoru smile!

ONTO NATSUME AND MIKAN!

natsume…..mikan said im tired….natsume smirked and so he carried her bridal style onto the bed.he then kissed her on the forehead and both of them went to sleep hugging each other!(cute)mikan opened her eyes and so did natsume so she quickly pecked him on the lips and closed her eyes half laughing.natsume smiled and quickly kissed her forehead and went back to sleep too.

NEXT MORNING!

oi…..polka-dotsyawn wake up its 7:00 natsume said..  
10 more minutes mikan whispered to nastume and quickly went back to sleep.  
sigh natsume then burned her pigtails.  
sniff sniff natsume do you smell something burning?mikan said as she opened her eyes.  
yeah its your hair nastume smirks.  
huh? Then mikan looks at the hair and screams  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

natsume didn't want anyone to hear her so he quickly dived in for a kiss. When they kissed she already gave in and started wrapping her arms around his neck while natsume wrapped his arms around her waist…after a minute of kissing the broke apart and they both started smiling.  
polka-dots you should go get ready while I cook breakfast ok? natsume said while getting up and heading to the kitchen with just only his boxers( lol ). Uhhhh ok natsume mikan said then quickly went into the bathroom to take a shower.

when she got into the washroom natsume started to cook some bacon and eggs for both of them!(how sweet)XD.then out of no where…..AHHHHHHHHHHHH NATSUME COME QUICKLY!!! Mikan screamed! Natsume quickly ran as fast as he can and burned the door just to see mikan wrapped into a towel standing on the toilet pointing at something black…..  
NATSUME LOOK AT THAT ITS SO BIG AND GROSS!!!! Mikan screamed with puppy dog eyes.  
uhhhh………polka-dots…..your so stupid……never mind…natsume then walks back to the kitchen and starts cooking again..

BUT NATSUME WHAT IS IT!!! Mikan screamed!! While pointing at the black thing in the bathroom. DON'T BOTHER LOOKING AT IT POLKA-DOTS!!! NATSUME SCREAMED..  
mikan then quickly changed and ran behind natsume with out him noticing and quickly pulled down his pants to see teddy bear boxers!!! Mikan then started laughing and ran away to the washroom.

natsume got sooooo pissed so he quickly pulled up his pants and ran for the bathroom where mikan was hiding.  
polka-dots open the door right now!! Natsume roared!  
NOOOOOO! YOUR GOING TO BURN MY HAIR!! Mikan screamed  
well I can burn the door RIGHT NOW!!! Natsume yelled!!

then natsume thought of the perfect plan…he quickly hid under the bed not to make a single sound.after a few minutes mikan didn't hear anything so she slightly opened the bathroom door and peeked outside…she saw no one and thought natsume went out so she was walking to the bed until she was right infront of the bed…

then out of now where something grabbed mikans leg and she started screaming!   
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NATSUME HELP!! Mikan screamed for her life..  
then natsume thought it was good enough so he came out and started smirking at her..  
then mikan started crying and so natsume quickly hugged her and kissing her.

sorry polka-dots I thought you wouldn't take it that seriously.sorry babe…..i promise I wont do that every again! Natsume said while comforting his girlfriend..  
sniff I thought I was about to die sniff mikan said crying.. "ok ill never ever do that ever to you ever again and if I did ill have to treat you to lunch for the rest of my life!! Natsume whispered into her ear..

OOOOOOKKKKKK! Mikan screamed wiping her tears away. that was fast natsume thought.  
ok lets go find your best friend and his boyfriend ok natsume said.  
uhhh…..ok smikan said with a big fat juicy smileXD. They both quickly changed and headed out while holding each others hand.

soon they found them sitting on the bench kissing. Then mikan tapped hotoru on the shoulder which made both of them stop and look up. They were both blushing especially ruka who was blushing 100 tomatoes together.  
"Can you guys please make out somewhere else" natsume said in a disturbed way.  
"even me and polka-dots here can make out somewhere private…." Natsume said as he smirked and looked at mikan. She was blushing just like ruka but a little less redness.

after there little chitchat both couples went their separate ways. Hotoru and ruka headed to her lab and mikan and natsume headed back to his dorm room. When mikan and natsume got into the room and he quickly closed the door natsume quietly sneaked up behind makin.he quickly spinned her around making mikan a little dizzy and natsume saw the chance and pressed his lips against hers really hard. He wrapped his hands around her waist and so mikan put both of her hands on to his cheeks deepening the kiss more..

natsume carried mikan while kissing and gently placed her onto the bed. Soon natsume was removing mikans tank-top and she was removing his shirt.now they were half naked but they still kept going. Natsume then trailed down to her pants and burned them…mikan was now only wearing her bra and thong…(eww a thong). Mikan then unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Now natsume was wearing teddy bear boxers but he didn't care.They were still kissing vigorously until natsume unhooked mikans bra and saw her big breasts.. mikan then covered it with her hands while blushing.natsume smirked and removed her hands and started sucking on her left nipple. Mikan started moaning for pleasure and so natsume sucked on the other nipple. Natsume was on top until she pushed him aside and now she was on top. she took of his boxers which showed his friend and started rubbing it. natsume was holding on to the bed moaning with pleasure.then mikan started licking his chest and licking all the way down to his friend. She then started sucking on his letting al the juice flow. She then went back up and started kissing natsume to let him taste himself.

natsume then pushed mikan so he was now on top of her again and pulled down her thong showing her womanhood. He starte poking his fingers in to it and pumping it in and out. Mikan then started moaning even louder! Then unexpectedly he started sliding down to his women hood and stuck his tongue in it. Exploring it. He then went back up to mikan and started kissing her letting her taste herself.

he then stopeed kissing. "mikan….i don't want to hurt you but do you want to do it" natsume whispered into her ear. Mikan then nodded with a smile. "I know you wont hurt me natsume" then he pushed his friend into her women hood shattering her virginity. he started pumping in and out slowly but then went fast and faster. "NATSUME FASTER, FASTER AHHHHHH" mikan screamed for joy.natsume then started pumping faster and so she wanted to go faster. She grabbed his ass and started pushing it harder with the rhythm. Mikan im about to let go he said while pumping faster and faster. Soon the cell went into mikan and they both collapsed. Mikan…… this is the best thing that ever happened to me" natsume whispered to mikan in her ear…but this isn't over yet natsume smirked.. 

He then picked her up making her go on her knees and hands…. " now we are doing it doggy style.. "NOOO NATSUME NOOOOOO- but too late he pumped into her faster than the speed of light! They kept on having sex until the next day which made them both tired… 


End file.
